Szatnia
by Weitarou
Summary: Bezinteresowna czułość w przypadku takich sadystów jak Nijimura nie istnieje, o czym Haizaki zdołał się przekonać na własnej skórze. Ostrzeżenia: porno, śladowe ilości fabuły, nie wiem jaki właściwie dać rating, jakby co to później zmienię. Jak zwykle, dla Black ;x


- Piętnaście okrążeń dookoła sali!

Szorstkie polecenie kapitana, zadziałało jak bicz na zgromadzonych na boisku ćwiczących, którzy w jednej chwili posłusznie zerwali się do biegu i zgodnie podążyli na koniec pomieszczenia. Pisk tenisówek na parkiecie i przyspieszone oddechy, w mgnieniu oka wypełniły całą salę. Haizaki z poirytowaną miną, biegł na przedzie grupy, płynnie kozłując piłką. Był cholernie zły na Nijimurę, ponieważ rozkazał mu trenować z tymi szczeniakami z trzeciego składu, nawet nie pytając go o zdanie. Ale dzięki temu, mógł się przekonać na własnej skórze, jak prezentował się ostatni pod względem umiejętności ze składów drużyny koszykówki Teikou. Niewiele się pomylił w swoich przypuszczeniach, nawet połowa z nich nie potrafiła porządnie kozłować, a co dopiero rzucać do kosza.

Dlaczego trenował z nimi? A dlatego, że jego zachowanie po raz kolejny nie podpasowało kapitanowi. W sumie nic dziwnego, bo Haizaki w wyjątkowo perfidny sposób chełpił się tym, że udało mu się pokonać jakiegoś genialnego pierwszaka, który dotychczas był na ustach wszystkich dziewczyn w szkole. Nijimura ukarał go za puste przechwałki przed równie pustymi dziewczynami i na jakiś czas rozkazał mu trenować z osobami z trzeciego składu. Najwyraźniej chciał mu udowodnić, że nawet trzeci skład jest dla niego zbyt dobry, dlatego to właśnie on dla odmiany przeprowadzał te zajęcia. Jak na razie wszystko szło z górki, Shuuzou najwyraźniej chciał mu utrzeć nosa, ale mimo wszystko byli naprawdę słabi, więc tak naprawdę wszystko było w porządku. Nawet pozwolił sobie na posłanie mu drwiącego uśmiechu, którego niemal natychmiast pożałował, kiedy napotkał jego chłodne spojrzenie.

Nijimura stał tuż obok drzwi wejściowych i patrzył w ich kierunku. Haizaki nie widział wyrazu jego twarzy, ale wiedział na kim są skupione jego oczy. Czuł dziwny dreszcz, przebiegający od karku aż do kręgosłupa, to uczucie występowało zawsze, kiedy ktoś go obserwował. Kiedy przebiegł obok niego, jego przypuszczenia potwierdziły się, Nijimura utkwił w nim swoje spojrzenie i nie zdjął go z niego nawet na moment. Jego oczy na moment spotkały się ze stalowymi tęczówkami, których wyraz całkowicie rozproszył jego uwagę.

Haizaki mimowolnie zadrżał i otarł frotką mokre od potu czoło. Jeszcze chwilę temu biegł na przedzie, a teraz był już prawie na końcu. Presja, którą właśnie odczuwał, silnie oddziaływała na jego psychikę. Wobec Nijimury zawsze czuł się słaby, taki bezbronny. Jeszcze się nie poddał, ale wyczuwał, że niebawem to nastąpi. Przy każdej możliwej okazji starał mu się udowodnić, że nie jest kimś, kim można bezkarnie pomiatać, ale zawsze dostawał taką nauczkę, że jemu samemu trudno było nie myśleć o sobie jako o kimś słabym.

Obecnie jego największym problemem były uczucia, które żywił do kapitana. Z jednej strony, Nijimura był dla niego niesamowicie pociągający, a z drugiej nienawidził jego szorstkości i momentów, kiedy traktował go jak śmiecia. Dobrze wiedział, że był bezdusznym sadystą i cholerykiem, ale uważał, że momentami mógłby być dla niego bardziej pobłażliwy i odrobinę milszy. Haizaki rozpaczliwie pragnął jego bliskości, nawet jeśli miałby przepłacić to bólem.

Wyszło w sumie dwadzieścia okrążeń, zanim kazał im się zatrzymać i przejść do kolejnego ćwiczenia. Ich następnym ćwiczeniem był wyskok z dwutaktu z elementami driblingu. Kto go nie zaliczył, ten w ramach kary dostawał dodatkowe ćwiczenia i musiał zaliczyć to ponownie. Shougo szczerze wątpił w sprawiedliwy osąd Nijimury, uważał, że nie zaliczyłby mu tego nawet gdyby wykonał je idealnie. Jego kary zawsze nieco odbiegały od tych, które dostawali inni, więc wolał mu nie podpaść bardziej niż to konieczne.

Kiedy nadszedł czas na niego, odszedł od kolejki na kilka kroków i zatrzymał się przed pierwszym pachołkiem, spokojnie kozłując. Odetchnął głęboko i zerwał się nagle, w kilka chwil pokonując pierwsze przeszkody. Sprawnie manewrował pomiędzy nimi, nieuchronnie zbliżając się do kosza. Zdążył nawet zarejestrować, że przypadkiem musnął stopą ostatni pachołek, ale nie zwrócił na to zbytniej uwagi i podbiegł do kosza. Gdy był już pod nim chwycił w dłonie piłkę i wyskoczył. Tuż przed rzutem zmienił jednak zdanie i zamiast lekkiego rzutu zrobił widowiskowy wsad. Kilku pierwszaków zakrzyknęło cicho, kiedy Haizaki zawiesił się na poręczy całym ciężarem ciała i dopiero kilka sekund później puścił ją i wylądował miękko na parkiecie. Obrócił się w ich stronę i nawet nie mógł się powstrzymać od szerokiego, triumfalnego uśmiechu. Chciał rzucić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę w ich stronę, ale zanim zdążył to zrobić, ponownie poczuł dreszcz a zaraz po tym usłyszał krzyk trenera.

- Haizaki, do mnie!

Shougo zacisnął powieki i zaklął głośno. Chwilowa radość zniknęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie niezadowolenie. Obrócił się na pięcie i odkopał ze złością piłkę, która akurat napatoczyła się pod jego nogi. Nijimura spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie i poczekał cierpliwie, aż Haizaki dowlecze się do niego i obdarzy go wściekłym spojrzeniem. Shuuzou założył ramiona na piersi i spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą.

- Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, co to miało być to coś przed chwilą?

To pytanie zupełnie wytrąciło go z równowagi, a złość została zastąpiona przez szczere zdumienie. Haizaki zdębiał i otworzył szerzej usta ze zdziwienia.

- Co co ma znaczyć? - wypalił, mrużąc oczy. - Przecież zrobiłem to, co mi kazałeś

- Niezupełnie, powiedzmy, że wykonałeś to tak niestarannie, że nie mogę ci tego zaliczyć. Dodajmy jeszcze te pospolite błędy, którymi się popisałeś po drodze. Potrąciłeś pachołek, zacząłeś od złej strony i w dodatku miałeś rzucić piłką, a zamiast tego zrobiłeś wsad. Po prostu spróbuj jeszcze raz, karę już łaskawie ci odpuszczę.

Haizaki w tym momencie miał gdzieś jego "dobroć". Spojrzał na niego z największą nienawiścią i odrazą, na jaką było go stać w tej chwili.

- Pierdol się. - warknął cicho i odwrócił się żeby odejść, ale Nijimura chwycił go za ramię i przytrzymał w miejscu. Shougo patrzył przed siebie, uparcie starając się nie spojrzeć mu w twarz.

- Haizaki, mam dosyć twoich odzywek. - wycedził, wpijając mocniej paznokcie w jego skórę. - Spodziewaj się kary w najbliższym czasie.

- Wspaniale. - odparował i prychnął pod nosem, wyrywając ramię z jego uścisku. Dołączył do reszty i ustawił się w szeregu. Wszyscy gromkim okrzykiem podziękowali za trening i razem ruszyli do szatni. Haizaki kątem oka zaobserwował, że Nijimura znowu bacznie mu się przypatruje, ale zignorował go i minął bez słowa.

Następnego dnia już stało się jasne, że Haizaki na stałe został przeniesiony do trzeciego składu.

O dziwo nie był aż tak zły, jak przewidywał na początku, po prostu uważał, że w tej kwestii Nijimura nic nie może mu zrobić i za jakiś czas wróci do pierwszego składu. Zdecydowanie się wyróżniał pośród tych słabiaków, z którymi był zmuszony trenować. Świadomość tego, że oni wszyscy są praktycznie od niego zależni wcale nie pomagała, nie czuł już nawet takiej satysfakcji, jak na początku. Pragnął znowu znaleźć się w pierwszym składzie i dokopać temu blondaskowi, przez którego wylądował tutaj.

Ale z tego co słyszał, w pierwszym składzie też było nie za różowo, bo skoro Nijimura zajął się trzecim, ktoś musiał go zastąpić i zająć się pierwszym. Wybór padł na Akashiego, który nie zamierzał być od niego gorszy i wprowadził nowe metody oraz odpowiednio zwiększył intensywność treningów. Przy tym diable, Nijimura wydawał się być łagodny jak baranek albo przynajmniej mniej konsekwentny w swoich działaniach.

Haizaki stanął przed koszem i wspiął się na palce, ignorując przeszywający ból bioder. Uniósł ramiona i wycelował w kosz. Piłka odbiła się od obręczy i odskoczyła w jego stronę. Zaklął cicho i wyciągnął rękę, zręcznie łapiąc powracającą piłkę. Kiedy przymierzał się do kolejnego rzutu, usłyszał gwizdek i za raz po nim słowa skierowane do niego.

- Haizaki, pozwól tutaj na sekundkę. - powiedział pozornie łagodnym tonem Nijimura.

- Tak jest, panie kapitanie. - powiedział ironicznie i niechętnie do niego dołączył. Razem odeszli w kierunku szatni. Zaraz po tym jak jej drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, na sali ucichły wszystkie dotychczasowe dźwięki i chwilę później pomieszczenie wypełnił szum, który wynikał z cichych rozmów na temat tej krótkiej scenki, która miała miejsce chwilę temu.

- Znowu coś przeskrobał? – zapytał jeden.

- Codziennie tak jest. - żachnął się inny. - Odkąd Haizaki dołączył do trzeciego składu, codziennie dostaje ochrzan od kapitana. Śmiesznie po tym wygląda, nie licząc oczywiście tego paskudnego lima pod okiem. Nie lubię gościa, ale żeby aż tak go zlać...

- Śmiesznie?

- No, śmiesznie po tym chodzi. Jakby go dupa bolała…

Tymczasem ci za drzwiami niezbyt się przejmowali tym, że w tej chwili na sali toczą się dyskusje na ich temat. Nijimura pchnął szarowłosego w głąb pomieszczenia i przyparł do kawałka ściany, mieszczącego się tuż obok drzwi. Nie czekając na jego zgodę lub sprzeciw, chwycił go za podbródek i zaatakował jego wargi. Haizaki jęknął gardłowo, ale nie usiłował się nawet wyrwać. Po dłuższej chwili, Haizaki sam przerwał pocałunek, odwracając głowę w bok.

- Znowu? Jesteś strasznie niewyżyty...- wydyszał, niezadowolony z nagłego wezwania.

Nijimura nie odpowiedział na jego słowa i szarpnął go za rękę, zamykając jego nadgarstek w żelaznym uścisku. Nie zważając na jego protesty, wygiął jego ramię i naparł na niego własnym ciałem, przyciskając go do metalowej szafki. Haizaki zaśmiał się nerwowo, czując przy uchu ciepły oddech kapitana i stęknął z bólu, usiłując wyswobodzić się z jego uścisku.

- Pieprzenie się w takich miejscach cię podnieca? A może to, że obaj jesteśmy rozgrzani po treningu? - wysyczał przez zęby. - Dlaczego wolisz robić to tutaj? Miałeś już wiele okazji, gdy byliśmy w moim lub twoim domu...

- Za dużo gadasz, Haizaki. I jesteś zbyt wulgarny. - warknął, dociskając go tak, że Haizaki oparł się policzkiem o szafkę i spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

- Kto tu jest wulgarny? - wymamrotał Haizaki, zdobywając się na drwiący uśmiech. - A kto codziennie chce się pieprzyć w szatni? Bo chyba nie ja.

Nijimura puścił jego uwagę mimo uszu i przeniósł rękę na jego podbrzusze, niecierpliwym ruchem naciągając gumkę od jego spodenek. Spodnie zsunęły się ze szczupłych nóg i opadły do kostek. Haizaki z całej siły zacisnął powieki i pięści, pozwalając mu się przez chwilę przygotowywać. Kiedy przygotowanie dobiegło końca, poczuł ból w dolnych partiach ciała i krzyknął głośno, zagryzając wargi do krwi.

- Rozluźnij się, bo nie wejdę. - powiedział Nijimura, umieszczając dłonie na jego biodrach.

Haizaki załkał cicho i kurczowo przytrzymał się szafki, ledwo stojąc na nogach. Nijimura dał mu chwilę, po czym po kilku próbach znalazł dobry kąt i wyznaczył pchnięciom stały rytm. Haizaki zaczepił się paznokciami o szczeliny w szafce i oparł się na niej całym ciężarem ciała. Nie panował już nad swoim głosem, a obraz przed oczami był całkowicie zamglony. Powoli ból ustępował miejsca przyjemności, która powoli rozlewała się po całym jego ciele.

- Mógłbyś przestać jęczeć jak dziwka? - zapytał Shuuzou i pchnął mocniej, zmuszając go do kolejnego krzyku. Haizaki wygiął plecy w łuk i mocniej przywarł do szafki.

- Jesteś naprawdę strasznym egoistą. - wystękał, drżąc na całym ciele. Zacisnął mocniej zęby, gdy poczuł dłoń wpijającą się w jego pośladek.

- Jak będziesz tak głośno, to pierwszaki cię usłyszą. - mruknął Nijimura, przygryzając lekko zębami płatek jego ucha.

Cały proces nie trwał zbyt długo, choć Haizaki miał wrażenie, że upłynęło co najmniej kilka godzin. Kiedy było już po wszystkim zachwiał się na nogach i zsunął się po szafce, opadając na kolana. Spuścił głowę, łapczywie wciągając powietrze. Przez jakiś czas klęczał na zimnych kafelkach, próbując dojść do siebie. Powoli jego organizm zaczynał się uspokajać, a kiedy uznał, że jest już gotowy, podparł się ręką o szafkę i ostrożnie wstał. Zerknął przez ramię i odkrył, że Nijimura siedzi zaledwie metr od niego i uważnie mu się przygląda.

- Gdzie się gapisz, zboku? - warknął, pospiesznie wciągając na siebie spodnie.

- I tak już wszystko widziałem. - odpowiedział spokojnie. Już dawno doprowadził się do porządku i siedział ubrany w swoje codzienne ubranie. Haizaki odwrócił wzrok i podszedł do swojej szafki. Dłonie wciąż mu lekko drżały, więc miał niemały kłopot z trafieniem kluczem do maleńkiego otworu w szafce. Gdy w końcu mu się to udało, wyjął z niej torbę i wrzucił do niej swoje ubrania, chcąc jak najszybciej się ulotnić. Tuż przed drzwiami, Nijimura złapał go za ramię i przyciągnął do siebie, sadzając obok siebie na ławce.

- Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem. - powiedział, zanim Haizaki zdążył się odezwać choćby słowem.

- Dostałeś już to, czego chciałeś, więc daj mi wreszcie spokój.

- Nie powiedziałem jeszcze ostatniego słowa, więc zanim tego nie zrobię, nie wyjdziesz stąd.

Haizaki prychnął ze złością i odwrócił wzrok, uparcie wbijając go w pobliską ścianę. Minęła minuta, dwie, pięć, dziesięć i Nijimura nie zrobił nic, zupełnie nic. Zniecierpliwiony chciał wygarnąć mu, co o nim myśli, ale gdy w końcu się odwrócił, kapitan pochylił się i oparł swoje czoło na jego czole, patrząc prosto w jego oczy. Shougo zamarł, zdumiony jego nagłym ruchem. Doskonale znał ten wzrok, ale tym razem było w nim coś innego, jego spojrzenie było wręcz...czułe.

Zanim zdążył wyjąkać cokolwiek, jego dłonie zostały ujęte przez nieco większe i cieplejsze, a następnie delikatnie ściśnięte. Nijimura śledził każdą jego reakcję, stopniowo, wręcz ceremonialnie przystępując do kolejnych czynności. Następnie przybliżył się do niego ledwie muskając jego usta swoimi. Haizaki nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co się właściwie dzieje, ale podobało mu się to. Jeszcze chwilę temu czuł obrzydzenie i wstręt do niego i do samego siebie, ale teraz czuł, że właśnie doświadcza czegoś niezwykłego.

- Zawsze zmuszasz mnie do tego, żebym był dla ciebie ostry. Dlaczego choć raz nie możesz się uspokoić i przeżyć tego z prawdziwą przyjemnością? - zapytał cicho, odsuwając się na odległość zaledwie kilku centymetrów.

Haizaki przełknął nerwowo ślinę i bezskutecznie próbował odnaleźć właściwy sens jego słów. Oprzytomniał dopiero wtedy, kiedy poczuł na swoim udzie jego rękę.

- Ej! Gdzie się pchasz z tymi łapami! - zaprotestował, strząsając nieproszonego gościa ze swojej nogi.

- Skoro już się nie opierasz, to możemy to zrobić jeszcze raz.

- Mowy nie ma! Już do reszty ci odjebało?! Przez ciebie jestem już cały brudny, na zewnątrz i wewnątrz!

- Jeśli się brzydzisz, to możemy to zrobić pod prysznicem.

- Nie słyszałeś, co powiedziałem?! Mowy nie m...- urwał nagle i pisnął, kiedy został poderwany z ziemi i przerzucony przez jego ramię. Krzyki i protesty niewiele mu dały, Nijimura po prostu go zignorował i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, kierując się do innego, wyposażonego w prysznice. Trzeci skład wciąż był na sali i na moment przerwali ćwiczenia, kiedy ich kapitan z niewzruszoną miną przeszedł tuż obok nich, dźwigając wierzgającego i wrzeszczącego wniebogłosy Haizakiego, który w tej chwili przeklinał siebie, że dał mu się tak łatwo omamić i ponownie znalazł się w takiej sytuacji, w której był zupełnie zdany na jego łaskę. Przynajmniej już teraz wiedział, że bezinteresowna czułość w przypadku takich sadystów, jakim był Nijimura, nie istnieje.


End file.
